1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dish-providing assisting system, a dish-providing assisting application providing system, a dish-providing assisting software and recording medium, and, more particularly to, a dish-providing assisting system for assisting a dish maker (e.g. a meal-box maker, etc.) in forming a set (list) of dishes and in providing users with the formed set of dishes, a dish-providing assisting application providing system, software for realizing the systems, and a computer readable recording medium recording the software thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are various applications for forming a set (a list) of dishes. Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H10-177598 discloses a dish-set formation system, which visualizes a dished-up state of foods included in the set of dishes and can easily form a predetermined set of dishes. According to this system, the calories or prime cost of foods can automatically be calculated and displayed, based on the modeled form of the dishes.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. H9-274629 discloses a system for making orders for ingredients, specifically for easily realizing orders for ingredients simply by specifying a desired dish menu and the number of people to whom dishes are given. In this system, while a person is to make an order for ingredients, the person's requests can still be considered.
According to the above-described dish-set formation system and ingredient-ordering system, the dish provider, such as a meal-box maker, etc. can form a set of dishes and make orders for ingredients, so that general users can get necessary ingredients for dishes based on their needs.
Further, the applicant of this application has proposed, in Japanese Patent Application 2001-094896, a dish-providing assisting system for performing a series of processes for controlling a dish provider to acquire necessary ingredients for a desired set of dishes based on user's request, dish-set formation application providing system, software for realizing the systems, and computer readable recording medium recording the software thereon.
When a single dish provider requests a plurality of dish makers for dishes ordered, the dish provider can not carry out a series of processes. In the case where the sales estimation was not right, those ingredients supplied from an ingredient seller(s) may be wasted.